


Bed of Roses

by jarm0ny



Series: 맥주와 치킨 [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, doubleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarm0ny/pseuds/jarm0ny
Summary: For the last time they made love not like there's no tomorrow but because there's never going to be a tomorrow for them..
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: 맥주와 치킨 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bed of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining and I'm bored so I randomly played karaoke and since I couldn't sing I clicked this Bon Jovi song that I used to keep hearing when I was little.. Yes 90's baby can proly relate..
> 
> And while reading the lyrics, yes I was reading cuz like I said I can't sing.. I suddenly want to write....so yeah, read away.......
> 
> porn ahead..

❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️

_**"I love you Hanbin, I love you so much.."** _Bobby baring and pouring his heart out.. There are tears running down his eyes down to his cheeks all the way to his naked chest..

Hanbin didn't answer not because he doesn't love him back, not because he doesn't love him just as much.. But because he couldn't.. He couldn't muster the words that holds his truth knowing its the only string that's caging Bobby beside him.. 

This time he decide to stop holding on to him, but for the last time he wants to feel loved by him, for the very last time he wants Bobby to make love to him.... 

Bobby is the air that he breathes, The life that he live and the center of his universe.. But he is Bobby's downfall, his life torture.. His human suffering.. 

He's been living the life, living a lie.. Hanbin kept a blind eye because Bobby's there, always there. He doesn't even need to call for him, he's just there.. Always been there.. 

_**"Love, what do you want me to do..??"** _Bobby asked while kissing him lovingly, passionately.. 

He pulled the older's face to meet his eyes.... There, he's staring at him as if he could see the world in his eyes.. Maybe he does.. 

_**"Make love to me.."** _He whispered.. Bobby didn't say anything but his actions had spoken the words he couldn't find in his voice.. 

Bobby buried himself deep.... Deep enough to feel the guy beneath him wither, deep enough to feel himself shudder.. 

He started to move his hips in a romantic pace, accompanied by the sweetest moan of his lovers high.. He pounced onto him harder, harsher.. 

The sound of skin slapping against another skin, A whimper to every moan, the pleasure after every thrust.. The sobs after every climax..

Hanbin pleaded to be wreck once again, He doesn't mind if he bleeds dry.... He only fears for it to be over.. cuz once its all over there will be no more US between them..

Their lips found their way back on to each other, Bobby continue to shower him with i love you's while he silently reply back with goodbye..

Bobby's leaning on the headboard of their bed, Hanbin climb his way on top of him, their lips never parted.. Hanbin guided the latter's cock in his entrance as he watch Bobby focused in his eyes while he fully take him in for the third time..

He rides him like he's meant for it.. Hanbin rock his body on top of him until the pleasure is already overbearing.. He didn't stop fucking himself on Bobby's member until he's leaking of the older's cum while he filthily painted their chest with his own seeds.. They didn't stop there..

Bobby claimed his lips again, this time without using his tongue.. He kissed him, he worship him and so does Hanbin..

Words are never enough to express their feelings for each other that's why they let their bodies do the talking instead.. When their lips parted Hanbin is down in all fours on top of the bed waiting for Bobby to assault him without mercy..

Bobby's touches are warm and gentle contrasting to the way he plunge inside the younger's love hole.. Stabbing his prostate with a sudden sharp sensation making Hanbin scream in pleasure with his name..

The younger is drenched with sweat and dripping with cum, still shaking from over-sensitivity but he let Bobby to keep pounding behind him.. He doesn't have enough strength to deny him their last moments together.. Moments that he will keep with him, Moments that will serve as a great reminder that once in their lifetime they met and fall inlove and that's enough.. It should be enough..

His eyes starts to get blurry not from exhaustion but from the tears he's been holding back, its only a matter of time until he can no longer keep himself from breaking down, his heart from breaking apart.... His whimpers turns into sobs.... And the hardest part is the sound of Bobby's own break down.. he's still behind him, he didn't even bother to pull out.. He drop his head on Hanbin's back instead, crying and grieving.. Grieving for the last time he's able to love Hanbin, the love of his life..

Hanbin caressed the older's cheek softly,lovingly.... He watched him peacefully, He watched him longingly.. with his bloodshot eyes he gave him one last glance, one last look.... He crounched to peck on Bobby's head, another peck on his temple, one on his forehead, on the tip of his nose and last one on his still warm lips..

He leans his head down to settle it leveling Bobby's head over the pillow.. Their faces are just inches apart.. His fingers find their way to curl on Bobby's soft locks.. His eyes couldn't stop staring at the latter's close ones..

_**"Sweetdreams Love.."**_ Hanbin whispers..

He takes a deep breath head tilts up looking at the ceiling letting out a broken huff and finally lift himself up.. He walks slowly and halts by the door his one arm already holding it open and once again for the last time he turn his head back to take the very last glance of the lifeless figure covered in a blanket of red roses with the scent that lingers in the room.. A scent that perfectly represents their bitter-sweet love story....

Hanbin takes the final step out of the door and close it as he silently wish the love of his life to rest in peace..

🖤 ❤️ 🖤 ❤️ 🖤 ❤️ 🖤 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what y'all think.... Ranting complains is very much appreciated
> 
> GUMAWO❤️🖤


End file.
